barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing and Dance with Barney
"Sing and Dance with Barney" is a Barney Home Video celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on VHS on January 12, 1999. It was later released on DVD on March 9, 2004 in North America and re-released on DVD on June 16, 2009 in North America. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a real campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a royal fairy tale castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny *Tosha (guest appearance) *Michael (guest appearance) *Kathy (guest appearance) *Jason (guest appearance) *Min (guest appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marks: **The final Barney video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next Barney video What a World We Share would replace a new one. **The final appearances of Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Jason. Min will make her last appearance again in Dance with Me. **Another time where no one says goodbye in the end. **Another time Barney wasn't turning back into a doll. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the Barney first generation or a Barney song from the series of Barney and the Backyard Gang. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *To date, this is one of the only two specials involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, and Shawn and the Beanstalk are shown in Tosha's photo album. *Some elements from the previous era can be seen, like the bench from the first season, and The Spinning Wheel from Once Upon a Time (video). *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *After not being used for 5 years, Just Imagine returns in this video since Barney's Favorites Vol. 2. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made a few references in this video: **Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in Practice Makes Music. **Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in Be a Friend. **Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear. **Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. **Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *When this video was re-released in 2000, it has different previews. *When this video was also re-released on March 9, 2004, it has different previews. *When this video was also re-released on June 16, 2009, It has different previews and includes a Bonus Music CD. *In international releases of this video, the Season 1-3 theme song and Season 4-6 format was still used. Releases 1571323767.jpg|Original VHS Release (1999) D25844.jpg|2009 North American DVD Re-Release with Bonus Music CD 41WDDAMJ7ML._SY300.jpg|UK Release Trailer Category:Barney Videos Category:1999 Category:Anniversaries Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Season 5 Videos